Vergeben und Vergessen
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Sirius hat einen dummen fehler gemacht und damit seinen Freund Remus sehr verletzt...


Titel: Vergeben und Vergessen

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black

Author: Jessica B.

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling

* * *

Es war ein ruhiger, warmer Abend in Hogwarts. Sirius Black saß wie so oft in der letzten Woche im 5. Zimmer des Astronomie Turms. Seit dem Tag, wo er einen seiner besten Freunde verraten hatte war alles anders. Remus und James redeten nicht mehr mit ihm und taten so, als ob er niemals existiert hätte. Eine Woche hatten sie nun schon so getan, als ob Sirius niemals in Hogwarts gewesen wäre. Es schmerzte von Tag zu Tag immer mehr zu sehn das Remus nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.

"Du verdammter Idiot. Wie konntest du nur die Person die du am meisten liebst so verraten. Wie konntest du Schniefelus nur sagen das er in die Heulende Hütte gehen soll beim nächsten Vollmond." Sagte Sirius leise zu sich mit tränen in den Augen.

Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken wie an den verletzten Blick in Remus Gesicht als er heraus fand was Sirius getan hatte. Bei dem Gedanken liefen ihm tränen über seine Backen.

Remus saß neben James im Bett und war in Gedanken. Er war sosehr verletzt. Er konnte es nicht fassen was Sirius getan hatte. Was war der Grund dafür? Die Antwort wusste wahrscheinlich nur er selbst.

"Moony...ist irgendwas?"fragte James etwas besorgt.

"Nichts...was soll denn sein? Mir geht's bestens."Antwortete Remus mit einem gezwungenen lächeln.

"Na klar ist was. Seit dem Tag wo die Sache mit Sirius war sagst du kaum noch was. Du vermisst ihn stimmt´s?"

"Ja stimmt. Es tut einfach weh ihn so zu sehn. Ich glaub es tut ihm Leid was er getan hat. Ich vermisse ihn schrecklich."

"Ja...ich vermisse ihn auch. Ich frage mich nur warum er das getan hat. Was er sich dabei gedacht hat."

"Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt. Die frage quält mich schon die ganze Woche."

Remus waren jetzt wieder die Tränen in den Augen.

"Ich frag mich wo er nur jetzt ist. Ich habe ihn die ganze Woche kaum gesehen."Schluchzte Remus.

James sah ihn nun noch besorgter an als vorher. Es machte ihn traurig seinen Freund so zu sehen. Er würde alles tun um das es ihn wieder besser geht.

"Weißt du was...ich such ihn jetzt. Es bringt nichts wenn wir hier nur dumm rum sitzen."Sagte James mit weit aufgerissen Augen vor Aufregung.

"Das ist nett von dir. Aber ich möchte der erste sein der mit ihm redet weil es mich auch schließlich betrifft. Ich werde ihn jetzt mal suchen. Du hast gewiss nichts dagegen wenn ich mir deinen Umhang ausleihe."

"Nein natürlich nicht. Nimm auch die Karte mit dann findest du ihn schneller."

Remus packte sich beide Sachen und eilte hinaus um mit Sirius zu reden.

Dank der Karte des Rumtreibers wusste Remus genau wo er hingehen musste. Nach drei Minuten war er auch schon im Astronomie Turm angekommen. Seine Hände zitterten. Er öffnete langsam die Tür. Sein Blick fiel nach rechts, wo ganz hinten eine Person kauerte.

"Sirius..." sagte Remus leise aber so, dass es Sirius hören konnte.

Sirius schreckte zusammen und schaute ihn an und mit einer ziemlich hohen stimme: "Remus...bitte geh weg. Ich will nicht das du mich so siehst."

"Nein, Sirius. Ich will wissen wiese du mich verraten hast. Verdammt Sirius was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"sagte Remus in einem ruhigen ton während er zu ihm ging und sich neben Black setzte.

"Du würdest es nicht verstehen."

"Dann helfe mir es zu verstehen. Willst du etwa für immer vor mir wegrennen und dich verstecken?"

"Nein..."

"Was nein. Ich hätte fast Snape und James umgebracht. Ich habe dir vertraut. Du hast mich verletzt."Sagte Remus, der nun zornig wurde.

"Natürlich wollte ich das nicht. Es tut mir so leid. Bitte...bitte Moony du musst mir glauben. Es ist nur was Schniefelus gesagt hat."Und wieder rannten tränen seine Backe hinunter.

"Was hat Snape gesagt das du so etwas dummes machst?"

"Er hat was über dich gesagt was mich geärgert hat. Und hat mir gedroht. Ich wusste nicht was ich machen soll. Dieser Bastart hat mich so sauer gemacht."Schluchzte Siri.

"Und was hat er bitte schön gesagt? Und womit hat er dir gedroht? Ich versteh gar nichts mehr."

Sirius seufzte laut und stille trat ein. Remie streichelte ihm sanft über den Rücken, wobei Siri es schauerte, und flüsterte: "Tatze, komm sag mir. Was hat er gesagt und womit hat er dir gedroht? Mir kannst du alles sagen."

"Er hat gesagt das du dich jede Woche mit einem anderen Jungen triffst..."

"Und deshalb machst du so was? Das soll doch ein schlechter scherz sein oder? Und womit hat er dir gedroht?"

"Nein, es ist kein scherz. Stimmt es denn?"

"Hmmm...jetzt sag mal, womit hat er dir gedroht? Und nebenbei...nein es stimmt nicht."

"Ich h-hatte dir...einen Brief geschrieben und den hat Schniefelus durch Zufall in die Hand bekommen."

"Was soll denn so schlimm an einem Brief sein. Was stand denn drin?"

"Das ich dich etwas mehr mag als einen Freund."

Stille trat ein. Remus starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Moony war der erste der was sagte.

"Wieso hast du mir denn nichts gesagt?"

"Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Ich wollte dir den Brief niemals geben und dann hat Schniefelus ihn in die Hände bekommen und mir gedroht der ganzen Schule zu erzählen das ich dich liebe."Die drei letzten Worte waren eher ein flüstern aber Remus hatte sie ganz genau gehört.

Er schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da gerade gehört hatte. Sirius liebte ihn. Den Werwolf. Die dunkle Kreatur. Sirius sah Remies blick und geriet in Panik.

"Moony...es tut mir leid. Bitte vergess was ich gesagt habe."

"Nein..."

"Was?"

"Nein...ich werde es nicht vergessen. Denn ich...ich...ich liebe dich auch." Stotterte Remus leicht errötet.

Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. Keiner wusste genau was er sagen sollte. Es war alles wie in einem Traum. Ein sehr wunderschöner Traum muss das sein dachte sich Sirius. Aber dann spürte er wie Remus seine nasse Backe streichelte. Nein, das konnte kein Traum sein. Remus stand wirklich vor ihm und hatte ihm gesagt das er ihn auch liebt. Seit langem war ihm zu grinsen zumute. Moony lächelte zurück und flüsterte dann: "Nächstes mal wenn was ist sag es mir und mach nicht so einen Fehler. Du hast mir sehr damit wehgetan."

"Nein, das werde ich nie mehr machen. Es tut mir alles so leid. Ich weiß nicht wie ich es wieder gut machen soll. Oh, Moony...bitter verzeih mir. Bitte, bitte, bitte..."flehte Siri.

"Dir kann ich nicht lange böse sein, Tatze."Remus lächelte und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Sirius, der nun leicht errörtet war, sah verträumt Remus an. Es war als ob jemand seine wünsche erhört hätte. Er umarmte Remus und küsste ihn. Er wollte für immer diese Lippen spüren. Es war ein wunderschönes Gefühl. Remus umarmte ihn. Es war als ob Schmetterlinge in ihren Bäuchen tanzten. Tatze berührte langsam mit seiner Zunge Moony´s Unterlippe und nippte darauf sanft an ihr. Remus öffnete seinen Mund mit einem leisen stöhnen und schob seine Zunge in Sirius Mund. Ihre Zungen berührten sich zart und spielten miteinander. Remus unterbrach den Kuss als erster, schwer atmend.

"Wir sollten besser zurückgehen. James macht sich sicher sorgen."

"Ich will nicht zurück. Er hasst mich. Ich will mit dir hier bleiben."

"Sei nicht kindisch, Tatze. Er vermisst dich sehr. Aber nicht so sehr wie ich dich vermisst habe...so nebenbei mal gesagt."

Remus lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Sirius gab ihm ein zustimmendes nicken, nahm seinen geliebten Moony an die Hand und machte sich zusammen mit ihm auf den weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Sirius hatte ein breites grinsen den ganzen weg lang drauf. Er war froh, dass er so gute Freunde hatte und würde nie mehr so einen dummen Fehler machen.


End file.
